


The Love of An Angel

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: How will the boys take it when their baby sister falls in love with an archangel?





	The Love of An Angel

You sat there staring out the window. You hated it so much when they treated you like a child. You were twenty-one now. You weren’t a child anymore. But no they find you in bed with an archangel and you’re a child again. It could have been worse, it could have been Lucifer. Ugh you just wanted to punch them so hard sometimes. Sam handed you a brown paper sack, “Got you a burger and some fries.” You sighed, “Thanks.” Sam looked at you, “What’s the matter Y/N??” You rolled your eyes at him, “You boys do know that I’m twenty-one right?” Dean nodded his head, “Yes, baby sister, we’re well away of your age.” You slapped Dean in the back of the head. You hated when he called you baby sister, “I’m not a fucking baby Dean. And I can sleep with who ever I want. At least it wasn’t Lucifer. I mean come on. And it wasn’t a demon or a vampire. It was Gabe. Sweet, loving, caring, sensational Gabe.” Sam stopped eating, “Ok that’s enough of that talk Y/N just eat your burger.”

All of a sudden Gabe was next to you in the back seat of the Impala, “Hello boys, kitten.” You smiled, “Hello, Daddy.” Dean gagged on his food, “Y/N this….this angel is not your father. John Winchester was your father.” You rolled your eyes, “No Dean, Bobby Singer was my father. He spent more time raising me than dad ever did. And Gabe is my Daddy in a different way.” Sam threw his food out the window, “Oh my Chuck. I’m done. What do you want Gabe?” Gabe smiled at them then you, “Well it appears you boys are being mean to my kitten, and nobody puts kitten in a corner. So I’ll be taking her now.” Dean turns around, “Like hell you are.” It was to late you and Gabe were already gone. Dean looked at Sam, “Damn it Sammy now that angel just stole our sister.” Sam shook his head, “I’m pretty sure she went willingly Dean.”

You looked up into his eyes as he placed the collar around your neck. It said GabieBear’s kitten. He smiled down at you, “Y/N from now on you’re mine. I don’t want you taking this off.” He then placed the lock on the collar and locked it. You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around you grabbing your ass and lifting you up. He snapped his fingers and both of you were naked in a flash. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and he walked you back into a wall. You let out a moan as he bit your neck marking you as his. He smiled as your legs tighten around him, “You ready for me kitten?” You nodded your head, “Always Daddy.”

He lined up with your entrance and then rammed inside you as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. You moaned out his name as your hand went to his hair. He picked up the pace as he moved to your other breast. You bucked your hips into his as you bit your lower lip. You tugged on his hair gently and he let out a growl. He slammed into you harder and pulled you closer. Kissing back up your body he bit down again when he reached your neck. You let out another moan and held his head in place. A few pumps later and you felt the familiar feeling rising in your stomach, “Daddy….can I….oh geez….come.” He moved his hand between your bodies and quickly found your clit, “Come for me kitten.” It didn’t take long before you were spilling your juices all over his cock and clinging to him. You felt him still as he released inside you. Then he clung to you as he came down from his high.

The next thing you knew you were laying next to him in a bed. “I love you Y/N.” You smiled as you laid your head on his bare chest, “I love you too GabieBear.” He stroked your back with his thumb, “If it was up to me I’d keep you with me forever. But I know you’re gonna want to go back to hunting. Back to your pig-headed ‘if it’s supernatural it’s bad’ brothers.” You rolled your eyes and kissed his chest, “GabieBear have you really gave them a reason to think any different. I mean you killed Dean every day for what a week straight? You’ve caused a lot of trouble in the past Daddy” “It’s gonna take some time for them to trust you, and believe your good enough for their sister.” He sighed and pulled you closer, “I know, but I wish they weren’t so damn hard headed.” You rolled your eyes, “That’s the Winchesters for you. We’re all like that.” He rolled his eyes at you, “All but you kitten.” You giggled, “Oh no Daddy. I’m pretty damn hard headed. I just choose not to be with you.” He chuckled and you fell asleep on his chest.

You woke up to Dean’s voice, “Well did you have a good time with the damn angel? Did you forget that that fucking angel killed me a different way everyday for at least two weeks?” You rolled your eyes at him, “Yes Dean I know. I was there too remember. I lived that day over and over again too. Just like Sammy did.” Sam looked at you. “What the hell happened to your neck Y/N?” Your hand went to your neck, “GabieBear marked me as his.” Dean hit Sam’s shoulder, “That’s not all. What the hell is around your neck, Y/N?” You looked up at him and puffed your chest out with pride, “It’s my collar. Shows that I belong to Gabe.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “Take if off. NOW!!!!” You stomped your foot, “I can’t just take it off Dean. That’s the whole point of it. It gets locked.” Dean smirked, “Oh baby sister I can pick locks.” You stood up ready to fight, “You will do no such thing Dean Winchester.” Sam stepped between the two of you, “Dean you might as well drop it. She’s as hard headed as you and dad. She’s picked what she wants or else that thing would not be on her neck.” Dean moved to the door, “Whatever, this case is a bust. We’re off to the next town.” You looked to your oldest brother, “Dean stop it. Don’t start with the silent treatment.” Dean turned, “Then leave the winged freak alone.” You shook your head, “I’m sorry Dean I can’t do that.” Dean turned back around and headed for the car. Sam looked at you, “You’re just gonna have to give him some time Y/N.” You sighed, “But Sammy you know I hate it when he doesn’t talk to me.” He wrapped his arm around you, “I know kiddo. Come on before he leaves us behind.”


End file.
